


Tuesday's Disasters

by alexcat



Series: 2020 Cap - Iron Man Bingo  (1) [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bingo, Fluff, Gen, Stony Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:02:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25635496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: The team gets an unusual call
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: 2020 Cap - Iron Man Bingo  (1) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858273
Kudos: 25
Collections: Captain America/Iron Man Bingo, Of Elves and Men





	Tuesday's Disasters

**Author's Note:**

> Bingo Prompt: The world is ending (it must be Tuesday).

The call came in at 9:23 am. Steve scrambled the team with his usual, “Wheels up in ten, guys.” 

They all reported to the Quinjet and were up in the air in eleven and a half minutes. 

“What’s our mission?” Clint asked. 

“Top secret… I’ll tell you when we get there,” Steve told Clint. 

Clint laughed. “It’s Tuesday. The world must be ending again.”

“Stark coming?” Natasha asked. 

“He should meet us there.” 

They landed in a very few minutes. They recognized that they were in DC and landing on the helipad at the White House. 

“What the hell?” Clint asked. 

“Okay, the president’s dog is missing and we were called to help find him. He answers to Bo and here is a photo.” Steve handed each of them a photo of the black and white pooch. 

The all piled off the plane, where Tony was standing on the ground waiting. He was not in his Iron Man suit. When Steve looked at him quizzically, he shrugged. “If you were a dog, would you come to Iron Man or me?” 

Steve moved close enough to speak only to Tony. “I’d come either way, but then I always do.” 

Tony stole a kiss and off they all went to find Bo. 

It took a while, but the missing pup was found and returned to a grateful Malia and a tearful Sasha. Both girls insisted on hugging every one of their pet’s rescuers and they all shook hands with the President himself and the First lady. 

“I didn’t mean for them to call you all out to hunt a lost dog,” the President told them. 

Tony nodded. “We don’t mind. Usually we get called to something disastrous. We’re glad we could help.”

The President smiled at them and nodded. He was no stranger to disaster himself, in his line of work. 

The boarded the plane and were back in New York soon. No sooner had they all gotten back into the building than Maria Hill called. 

“Captain Rogers, there’s been an explosion in the California desert and witnesses say it was a spaceship…”

**Author's Note:**

> I did exchange the fictional president for the real one instead.


End file.
